The present invention relates to a handle for a shaver which provides improved comfort and control.
Shaver heads and safety razor blades have undergone dramatic improvements over the decades. In all this time, little has changed with respect to the handle which holds the shaver head. The shaver handle has long been an elongated shaft.
While the standard shaver handle can be used and has been used for many years, it is far from optimal with respect to providing the user with maximal control of the shaver. In using instruments which require critical control, it is preferred that the human hand be positioned on the instrument with the fingers as close to the working portion of the instrument as possible. For example, with pens, artist tools or scalpels, the fingers are able to more accurately guide the pen point or knife when they are positioned more closely to that end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaver handle which urges the forefinger naturally to the end of the handle shaft yet simultaneously permits the hand to be more relaxed while maintaining a superior grip on the shaver.